<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rinne pussy indulgence by fartface</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007096">rinne pussy indulgence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartface/pseuds/fartface'>fartface</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Yeah that's it what else do you want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:06:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartface/pseuds/fartface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinne Amagi says trans rights</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rinne pussy indulgence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Formatting weird posting on phone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rinne can hardly keep his eyes open, he has no idea what time it is, just that he needs to sleep. He's exhausted after a long day of work (AKA stealing from Niki and pachinko), and he deserves the rest.</p>
<p>Exhaustion rolls over him in waves and he can barely stop himself from yawning every two seconds. Usually, he'd turn over and cuddle with Niki, but he said he would sleep later. Which, whatever. It's a little upsetting that he can't bother Niki right now, but Rinne's too tired to think about it.</p>
<p>Just as he feels himself entering REM sleep, Rinne suddenly feels weight on top of him.</p>
<p>He snaps his eyes open-- only to be met with Niki's face.</p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>"...What the fuck are you doing?" Rinne glares, very obviously annoyed that he was getting interrupted just as he was about to sleep. If it weren't for the fact he's practically half asleep, he would've kicked Niki off of him. Rinne doesn't care about whatever excuse Niki has, because he's honestly ten seconds away from strangling him with how irritated he is.</p>
<p>A reply doesn't come until a few seconds later, and even then Rinne can barely hear it. "You smell good..." Niki mumbles, and Rinne feels his eye twitch. Yeah, okay, he gets it now. Is this how Niki feels getting woken up at 4:33 AM to fuck? Rinne feels like a dick. No pun intended.</p>
<p>Whether Niki is actually horny or is just being weird is something Rinne can't figure out. Maybe he's possessed? A good smack on the head will do to get that demon out of there. And if he isn't, oh well, because Rinne is always willing to smack Niki no matter the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Rinne is about to raise his hand, Niki suddenly nuzzles his face into Rinne's neck, which makes him stop in his tracks. </p>
<p>Hm.</p>
<p>Is this how that Mayoi kid feels?</p>
<p>Honestly, he has no idea if he should let this happen or if he should kick Niki out of their room and go back to sleep. But, he really wants to see how this goes.</p>
<p>Rinne squirms under him, a little freaked out. "Niki," he tries to no avail. Silence hangs between the two as Niki sniffs and kisses at his neck, and Rinne realizes he's being held down. He can't move. He could easily just shove Niki away but he likes this. A lot.</p>
<p>Yeah, he really likes this. </p>
<p>The feeling of being held down by his wrists while getting his neck sucked on feels heavenly, and Rinne can't stop himself from grinding his crotch against Niki's. Is he being a slut right now? Yeah, definitely. But Niki never acts like this towards him, so it's the chance of a lifetime right now.</p>
<p>God, he hopes Niki leaves marks. Hopes he leaves a few hickeys and bitemarks on his neck, ones that make HiMERU scoff in disgust and Kohaku confused as to what's going on. Wait, no, nevermind. Rinne really doesn't want to be thinking about Crazy:B's baby when he's this wet. But that doesn't mean Rinne isn't gonna think about the thought of Niki marking Rinne's neck to make sure everyone knows who he belongs to.</p>
<p>Continuing to grind against each other, Niki can only suck harder at his neck and Rinne's almost startled by just how much he wants this. How much he wants Rinne, actually. It inflates his ego a little bit with how wanted he feels right now.</p>
<p>"Niki-- fuck, come on, please..." He isn't even sure what he's begging for, but he's getting awfully close to cumming in his pants like some virgin just over a bit of grinding. Rinne's getting desperate, desperate to have Niki's mouth on his, desperate to have Niki be fucking him right now-- anything.</p>
<p>And finally, finally, Niki pulls away from Rinne's neck. The hungry expression on his face is enough to make Rinne's heart skip a beat, and he really wants to get fucked right now.</p>
<p>Realizing his pants are getting tugged at, Rinne shifts around as much as he can now that Niki isn't holding him down. After a bit of wiggling and yelling at Niki to move, he successfully pulls his pants off.</p>
<p>"You didn't have to yell at me," Niki huffs, pulling his own pants down with a pout. Rinne doesn't have the patience to reply, he needs to get fucked more than anything right now. </p>
<p>It's almost funny how Rinne was about to fall asleep just a few minutes ago, but here he is with Niki pulling down his own boxers right in front of him. </p>
<p>"Oh, wait, do we have condoms?"</p>
<p>Something goes off in Rinne, and he glares at Niki so hard he's afraid he might actually kill him. "Don't care, hurry up, just do it raw." One part of him actually wants to fuck without a condom, and the other part of him is too impatient to wait for Niki.</p>
<p>Because why wouldn't he, Niki declines. "We can't! We'll have to change the sheets, and--" Rinne kicks him, eliciting a yelp out of the younger man who obliges reluctantly. </p>
<p>"Should've thought about that before you started sucking on my neck, weirdo." Rinne scoffs, pulling his underwear off in a quick few movements. Whatever Niki says goes one ear and out the other, because Rinne's way too focused on the way his cock rubs at his cunt. It feels good as is, and he's so pent up he might actually cum the second Niki goes in. It's a little embarrassing, but since when did Rinne of all people have shame?</p>
<p>The feeling of Niki slowly pushing in is good, but it's not enough. Rinne wants him to go faster, wants him to go so fast Rinne screams his name. Trying to get his message across without actually saying so, he rolls his hips and--</p>
<p>Suddenly, Niki starts to fuck into him relentlessly. He's fucked Rinne enough times to know what he wants; he wants to be fucked into the mattress so hard he can't breathe. They both know he needs to get put in his place for once.</p>
<p>Eyes widening, the sudden pace makes him cry out loudly at the feeling of Niki fucking into his pussy like that. Usually, he has to convince Niki to go faster, but something must be off tonight.</p>
<p>"Niki-- Niki--," Rinne whines out desperately, spreading his legs wider so Niki can fuck him even deeper. He feels pathetic that he's this needy when they've barely even started, but Niki's hitting all of his right spots nonstop. </p>
<p>Niki grabs his hips so hard they'll bruise, "cute... You're being so cute..." He purrs. While Rinne doesn't want to admit it at all, he can't deny that he likes praise just as much as he'd like being called a good for nothing slut. That doesn't really matter right now though, especially how he's getting fucked so hard the bed creaks loudly beneath them. </p>
<p>Another noise escapes him as Niki starts to pull his shirt up and play with his chest, rolling each nipple in between his fingers. Rinne's usually never quiet when they fuck, but he's louder than ever right now with his constant whining and squealing.</p>
<p>It's probably the middle of the night, but Rinne can't find it in himself to care when he feels so good. Their neighbors can complain all they want, but Rinne thinks screaming out Niki's name so loudly everyone can hear is a little hot. Okay, maybe it's actually very hot. His thoughts are interrupted when a sudden hand covers his mouth, muffling all possible sounds.</p>
<p>"If you're too loud," Niki starts, voice breathy, "people will hear you being a whore."</p>
<p>Rinne sobs at that, moaning against the flat of Niki's palm. "I'm sorry," he tries to say, but it comes out as a jumbled mess. Niki only hums in reply, continuing to thrust into him as fast as he can.</p>
<p>Niki loves seeing him like this, loves seeing him stripped of all pride and made into a sobbing begging mess; a sight only Niki will get to see. It's a shame he isn't crying.</p>
<p>Rinne sighs when Niki pulls his hand away, but immediately goes back to sobbing when Niki starts to play with his clit. It's so good, everything feels so good, the way Niki thrusts into him roughly, and now with his fingers pressing against his clit... Rinne can't help himself from nearly screaming out.</p>
<p>All he can do is squirm underneath Niki, legs shaking and face covered in drool. He feels himself getting closer, and Niki's pace seemingly getting faster isn't helping at all. He isn't sure if it's actually getting faster or if he's just that fucked out, but he shuts his eyes and whimpers.</p>
<p>He can feel Niki nosing at his throat again, but he's too distracted to care. That is, until a sharp pain shoots through him. He snaps his now widened eyes open-- Niki's teeth are sinking into his neck, and it's the best thing he's ever felt. </p>
<p>Eyes rolling back into his head, Rinne cums around Niki with his back arched off of the bed and nails digging into his back.</p>
<p>It's too much, he can't do it- He can only sob out in overstimulation as Niki continues to fuck him with shallow and quick thrusts.</p>
<p>He gives another final thrust and cums inside of Rinne, who's already half asleep. The feeling is nice and makes him whimper a little, but he can hardly keep his eyes open anymore. </p>
<p>"Nahaha... I got carried away, I'm sorry!" Niki laughs nervously, slowly pulling out of Rinne's now leaking cunt. "Anyways, I'm hungry. Do you wanna get something to eat?"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Rinne-kun~?" Niki tries again, only to realize Rinne is fast asleep.</p>
<p>Annoyance surges through Niki. "You-- Don't make me clean up by myself, wake up!"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Rinne-kun!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you believe the fact I have a full time job and still write this shit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>